Endless Battles
by kikyoisthebest
Summary: Thought I'd make another fanfiction, haven't been doing much here lately. Not gonna spoil anything P.
1. Prologue

Prologue 

Sesshoumaru ran swiftly through the forest. He was being closely tailed by Rin and Jaken.

"Oh Mii lord! Wait for mee!"

Sesshoumaru did not stop. If anything he went faster, he had caught Naraku's putrid scent. He scanned the forest he was coming to an opening.

"Naraku." He whispered.

"What?" Jaken asked, astonished.

"Well, well if it isn't _Lord _Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru stared at Naraku. He was being attacked by none other then Kikyo. They must have been battling it out for a while now for they both looked tired. However Naraku seemed to have obtained a new found energy when he noticed Sesshoumaru. Kikyo was dodging each blow Naraku sent at her, but had lost concetration for a tenth of a second when she noticed Sesshoumaru. Naraku took the opportunity to send a large spike from his arm and whacked Kikyo hard. She fell a few meters away from where she was hit and Naraku walked slowly toward her. She was unconscious.

"Now to end this." Naraku said proudly. Rin let out a small gasp. Sesshoumaru moved so swiftly he managed to block Naraku from hitting Kikyo.

"Helping humans now?" Naraku cackled slightly surprised. Sesshoumaru said nothing. He owed this _human_ - she had helped him a few times before. He didn't like owing humans. He was going to pay his debt.

"I have my reasons." Sesshoumaru brought his sword down sending countless red sparks at Naraku.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Inuyasha ran at top speed. He had caught two scents intertwined Kikyo and Naraku. He could not bare to think what was happening. Inuyasha ran like he had never before_. I will not fail to protect her…. No more mistakes. _His heart skipped a beat. He had reached the end. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Shippo and Kagome were still a long way behind. He had left so suddenly that no one knew what was going on. He saw Kikyo lying on the ground. He didn't know when it had start but a tear fell from his eyes. Wiped it hastily, he took a large leap and jumped to her side. His hand shook and he placed his fingers by her lip. _Alive… but unconscious._ Lifting her up he placed her in a safe spot. Looking up for the first time he noticed Sesshoumaru and Naraku in a fierce fight. Never had he noticed Sesshoumaru's scent. He pulled out his Tetsaiga.

"NARAKU!" Inuyasha yelled furiously. He could tell that Sesshoumaru was beating him down and Kikyo had not gone down without a fight. Many of Naraku's weapons had been ripped off or purified. He flinched when he heard Inuyasha. Naraku had never expected all three of them coming at the same time to attack him. He had just wanted to take down Kikyo before anyone noticed.

"Ready half-brother?" Sesshoumaru asked as he flew by him. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha both attacked at the same time yellow and red sparks spinning together. It was about to hit Naraku full on. It was stopped at the last moment by a barrier. Naraku laughed.

"You two are no match for me. " Naraku said hiding his worry. "Is that the best you got?"

Naraku sent a twirling bright light at Inuyasha. Instead of yelling out his attack as usual he said nothing and sent a backlash wave back toward Naraku. Naraku blocked it with ease.

"Inuyasha your attacks are getting old. Always rambling about how you would protect Kikyo when you aren't much stronger than her!" Naraku sniggered. Inuyasha suddenly felt tense he jumped as high as he could and unleashed another attack.

"ADAMANT BARRAGE!" Inuyasha yelled suddenly feeling foolish. Sesshoumaru followed up with one of his own attacks. This created a red diamond affect and this time they both pierced through Naraku's barrier. Naraku staggered back.

"One more should do it." Inuyasha whispered to himself, but before he could take any action, Naraku had sent a bunch of miasma at him. He coughed and covered his mouth with his sleeve.

"C'mon you half-breed." Sesshoumaru whispered. Inuyasha could not see him everything was covered in black clouds. He staggered backwards and realized that the miasma had not gone far.

Out of nowhere Naraku sent a dark ominous orb at his two opponents. Both Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were hit. They landed on their feet.

"Nice try." Inuyasha hissed. It was not over yet. With a tremendous amount of effort Naraku sent another bunch of fang like spikes from his arm. They shot at an incredible speed and Inuyasha felt suddenly paralyzed. Sesshoumaru pulled a bright yellow whip out and twirled till he had blocked all the spikes.

"Dam you Naraku." Inuyasha got up slowly. "Blades of BLOOD!" Red blades shot at Naraku though they seemed to disperse once they got near Naraku.

"Bye Bye.." Naraku vanished out of sight.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

"Damn it," Inuyasha staggered to the floor yelling angrily at the tinted sky. His mood suddenly changed and he looked around. He took a leap of fate over a big crack Naraku had formed toward Kikyo. He staggered a bit but managed to keep his balance. Inuyasha looked at her finding a big gash across her left arm. Most of her clothing was ripped and he began to wrap apart of his own kimono against her left arm.

Sesshoumaru smirked at Inuyasha, he expected no less from his brother. "I will be off then half-breed." Sesshoumaru began to leap off in the distance.

"Bye, you mutt." Inuyasha said silently. The world went black and white. Inuyasha's heart seemed to stop as he fell coughing blood. He felt his body lose all it strength and he rolled over onto his back beside Kikyo. He could hardly, move. Inuyasha moved his eyes toward Sesshoumaru and saw that he too was laying on his back motionless, not a long ways off.

"What the heck is happening?" Inuyasha shouted at his brother. Sesshoumaru remained silent, saving his energy in his weakened state. Inuyasha could only hope the rest of his group would catch up as he had somehow been injected with a powerful poison that even his demon body could not cure.

"Inu…yasha," Kikyo had just awakened. Inuyasha's head bolted to his side using the last of his energy. Kikyo got up slowly. "What's wrong with you?" Her eyes widened and she began to conduct medical tests on him. "Naraku… he's inflicted his new miasma on you!"

Inuyasha actually smiled, he had never seen Kikyo so concerned for him since he was sealed away. Her troubled voice brought back memories and his mind began to wonder off.

Kikyo slapped him all of the sudden, hard and Inuyasha felt like he was about to cry for a moment. "What was that for?" Inuyasha said softly apparently still lost in thought.

"If you wander into sleep now Inuyasha, you will die. You have to wait till the poison is neutralized." Kikyo's voice was now once again cold, but Inuyasha could see that she was hiding her emotions.

Inuyasha shook of his feelings. "Sesshoumaru, he's taken in the poison too, he's close by." Kikyo scanned the horizon finding him quickly. "Not that I give a damn." Inuyasha added.

"I'll tend to your wounds first. Open your mouth." Kikyo searched her body for a small bag. She took a bottle of grinded medicinal herbs out and began to feed them into Inuyasha's mouth. He inturn blushed, licking Kikyo's slender fingers. She smirked and wiped her fingers on her kimono. She then limped over to Sesshoumaru, opening another bottle of medicine.

"I can do it myself." Sesshoumaru said sternly, shaking as he got up and snatched the bottle. Regaining his strength he got up. Jaken leaped up in the air in joy as he saw his master get up. "I thank you mi'lady."

The group left in a hurry. Kikyo ran back to Inuyasha seeing that he still did not have enough energy to move.

"You took a much larger dose than Sesshoumaru did, Inuyasha." Kikyo said. "I will take you back." Kikyo lifted Inuyasha up onto her back.

"Just like old times, except your lifting me this time." Inuyasha let a smile slip out of his mouth. Kikyo did not answer, as she could not lift him as easily as usual in her injured state. Inuyasha saw her limping his tone changing. "Kikyo stop, I can walk myself." He got off and began to limp as Kikyo was. He reached for her hand, clutching it. For the first time in a while, he saw Kikyo blush. The wind stirred behind them.

"I'm here to kill you." Kagura said with little remourse. Kikyo and Inuyasha spun around. "Naraku ordered me to finish you two off in your weakened state."

"Damn." Kikyo said softy. Inuyasha lowered her so that she could sit down on the ground.

"I'll make quick work of her." Inuyasha said. He limped over toward Kagura, pulling his tetsaiga out like a cane. Kagura laughed…


End file.
